Changing Tides
by A Whimsical Technicality
Summary: When the future Autobot leader is sent on a top secret mission, her entire world gets flipped-turned upside down. Will she be successful and bring peace to the warring factions, or will she just make everything a bigger disaster for her and her mysterious unrevealed sparkmate?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a troll fic I have been writing off and on for years that started with a joke when walking home with a friend back in High School and just continued to grow. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Transformers is not mine lol :;0 Some characters are tho

Chapter 1: All about Me

It was all dark, but I heard a scream. A long prolonged wail of anguished that pierced my metal heart like a knife. I knew the scream and cried back in angst at the gloriously prestine form of my soulmate showing through the blackness like something bright and glitter, but as I ran to him suddenly there was no floor, only a bottomless chasam and I was falling. As I impacted on the biased and unforgiving floor all I remember was a terrible screech of MERCEDES! Whispered of the still wind of the foul pit before everything was to dark to see, even myself.  
I woke up with my lavender metal plating feeling all clammy. It was just a dream, but it was so close to reality.  
I could taste it.

But this is my life. See, my name is Mercedes Prime (Optimus Prime is my dad) I never new my mom because she died giving birth to me, which was very tragic... I never think my father got over it, and that still makes me sad.  
Anyways, I am an Autobot cause my dad is the leader (lol) but life is hard because I'm the only femme with a bunch of mechs that think I'm hot, but they aren't my type. If they knew my type, I would be banished forever probably.  
I am a seeker, so I can fly and turn into a supersonic jet, but for some reason I can also turn into a cute convertible that my human BFF Madilyne (this is you Madison!) can ride in to be super stylish. One day, she will become a robot too, because of a super secret procedure that the Autobots made. I really don't know why I'm also a car, but it is probably the Prime DNA.  
It also makes it difficult because there's a lot t live up to when you're Optimus' daughter. Some day I will have to have the matirx of leadership and command the Autobots, just like my dad, but I don't think I'm ready. There would be all those Decepticons I would have to kill, but could I do it? I knew there was one that I never could harm. Ever.  
I threw off my sheets and went over to my huge dresser and mirror-computer thing FRID (Friendly Reflective Informing Device) and looked at my appearance. I difnt need clothes because I am a transformer and that would just be stupid. I am lavender with turquoise accents and dark purple in swirly patters. I was thin and sorta flat chested, but I guess that doesn't really matter, because I never really try to look pretty or attract unwanted attention. I have little graceful wings that extend from my back like a songbird and little spiky things on my head that stuff attached like little pigtails (or robo-pigtails) but my best trait is definately my mysterious eyes with optic linses that change color depending on my mood. Right now they were green.  
"Goooood morning my lovely lady" said FRID, making me blush. "what would you like today?"  
"Just some polish," I responded with a smile.  
A little robotic arm came out bearing polish and I took it. FRID looked dejected because he liked to polish my face, but I'm not a baby anymore! he's not even my mother but he acts like one of those prissy soccermoms with kids that don't play sports. I put the polish on myself because I am an individual and gave it back to FRID who smiled at me sadly and said "Bye, Meredes" as I walked out the door.  
My heels clinked as I went down the autobot hallway. Jazz was there outside an opening.  
"Yo," he said lifting his hand in a peace sign flirtily. He was pretty cool, but not for me, and I hate when guys hit on me. I turned around, my optics glowing orange-red with annoyance and he stopped. But I knew he still liked me, which pissed me off a bit. I am open minded though, so I didn't hold his attraction to me against him.  
When I arrived in the main room, my dad was standing over the main computer looking very worried, and scared, and that scarred me. As he stared at my face, his expression was grim and hallow.  
"Mercedes..." he said with deep regret in his voice.  
"What is it?"  
"My beloved daughter, I am incredibly sorry, but I must ask something," he paused to take a breath "I need you to do something incredibly perilous. I would rather my own lifeforce be extinguished a thousand times than see you come to harm, but at this point you are our only hope."  
My eyes flashed white in shock. "Wha-what is it, dad?!"  
"I need you to pretend to be a new Decepticon and spy for me." I was so shocked that I could not even say anything. "You see, Megatron has developed something that can distroy the entire planet or even solar system, and no one knows its weakness..."  
"BUT WHY ME?!" I screamed in fury, my eyes melting into crimson pools of pure rage. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!"  
Optimus appeared truly sympathetic as he grabbed my shoulder, blue eyes brimming with tears of concern that couldn't be shed because he couldn't cry.  
"Mercedes," he said consolingly, "You are the only Autobot that no Decepticon has ever seen. You are the only one I can disguise without them recognizing the fact that you are a spy." The words "no Decepticon knows you" kept echoing through my brain as I struggled to keep emotion of of my face. Luckily dad misinterpreted what I was uneasy about. "We have taken all the preparations possible to guarantee that you will be taken care of. This is for all of us, an all of humankind as well." I thought about Madilyne and all of my friends and nodded. Even as I did so, I had flashbacks to my dream and scarlet sparkling in the dimness.  
"It will all be alright"  
but it was a lie.

A/N: Hope you liked it more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another one woooo

Disclaimer: don't own tf, but ocs are miiiiinnneee

Ch 2: Worried Mind

I had a hard time getting to sleep the next night. Partly because of that terrible nightmare and also because I was nervous about my new job. I went back over all that happened the day in my head in an attempt to feel tired.  
After Optimus had told me the grave news I had not been myself. I usually am very observant but I couldn't concentrate on anything. I even spilled my energn drink when I thought I saw a fleck of red in the corner of my eye. It turned out it was just another Autobot though. He tried to help me but he was laughing and I thought he would just make me look even more stupid so I ran away, optics gray in misery. I accidently ran over Bumblebee on my way out which was pretty mean because he wasn't a bad guy but right now I was too preoccupied to care.  
I had gone to my room, ignoring FRID nosily asking what was wroung and I flopped down on the couch. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door. It was Optimus.  
"Mercedes," he said. "If there was any other way..."  
"I KNOW DAD IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! IT IS MINE SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed back.  
"None of this is your fault. What ever it is that is bothering you. Not all of us deserve the duties and expectations put upon us," he paused "But sometimes we must deal with what fate has chosen and become stronger in the end, for the sake of everyone. This is not the path I would have chosen for you, my daughter, but it is a path you must take."  
He was right. Maybe it was destiny's way of bringing me to HIM. Maybe it would all be ok.  
"Thanks dad" I whispered.

I smiled before finally drifting off to sleep, perhaps it would be better in the end.

A/N: Sorry this ones so short guys next will be longer


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: WOW, I really CAN upload a ch3 of a continuing story? Within the same year too! Who knew? *cough-Indicative-cough*

Disclamer: Still only own characters

Ch 3: The Start of Something New

I awoke from a mercilessly dreamless slumber to see sun shining in my window. There weren't many windows in Hq because it was a spaceship crashed in a rock, so you couldn't see our most of them, but I picked this room especially because of the view. It was sorta pretty, I guess, a bit boring though. I gazed out into the blue sky and sighed with longing as a red and blue bird flew in front of the window, do happy and free, unlike my love. I held out my finger and the bird landed on it. Birds loved me because I can fly, so were like family.  
"Tweet" the bird sung, but as an alien robot, I couldn't speak bird ((maybe there might be some one who can?! ;););) hint hint hmmmmm))  
"I wish I could tell you to tell him about what is about to happen, but I don't think you're a pigeon," I whispered to it. The bird tilted its head and stared at me. "If you do happen to be a pigeon, I do have an important message to deliver. I'm about to go on an undercover mission to uncover deceticon secrets, and you need to tell Star-"  
"GOOD MORNING MERCEDES!" FRID, who I forgot was there intercepted by shout, scaring the pigeon and causing it to fly away.  
"What the pit FRID? You interpreted mt top secret plans!"  
The mirror was silent for a couple seconds.  
"I honestly have no idea what you are even talking about, but I was just giving you you're requested wakeup call?"  
"Oh yeah!" I screamed, eyes turning light yellow in lightbulb moment "today is important stuff for my new job! In going to be late for my first day of training!" I jumped up and was runny out the door when FRID called out.  
"Don't forget your breakfast!" a piece of toasted steal popped out of the multi functional helpful slot and I used my honed reflexes to catch it in midair before running out with it in my mouth.  
Unfortunatly there was a traffic jan at the infermery and I overheard that bumblebee was in critical condition, which was a bummer, but no time for that, my mission awaited, along with, perhaps some romantic drama and secret passion. I simply couldn't be late.  
So I finally made it to the mission room and everyone was waiting on me.

Powl was there, he was always there for missions because he was a police car.  
"Hello" said the police car.  
"Hello" I replies to the police car.  
This was normal.  
Grapple was also there, which was not normal because we didn't see him very much, but he builds things I think, so maybe that would help.  
"I'm going to make your new outfit," he explained which is weird because since when could he make clothes, I only remember him building a power building one episode. None of this mattered because I was getting a SWEET MAKEOVER. They took my measurements for my disguise and told me a bunch of things I didn't listen too because I knew it already probably. What would my deceptcon form look like? I wondered to mysled. Would i look anything like... I felt my face heat up like a blush and my eyes turned aqua in embarrassment.  
Clifjumper who was also there noticed and asked me about it.  
"What is going on with your strange face and optics?"  
That was mean and clufjper could be a jerk sometimes so my eyes clouded with red violet frustrated squirmyness and I grit my metal teeth together before hissing "It is nothing you scrap mind your own business there is nothing wrong with me and I don't have a secret what are you talking abOUT AND I CAN'T HELP WHO I AM YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!"  
The red bot flinched back with a concerned but obviously nosy look. "Seriously, are you alright?"  
"OF COURSE I AM" I shouted. I could understand his prying, the nerve of some robots! I am a lady and therefore entirled to some pricacy. "YOU DON'T NEED TO RUN MY LIFE, YOU'RE NOT MY boss," I shook out of the crowd and ran out of the room. "I'm going to the mall with Madelyn." I said as I stomped our of the base and turned into a car and flew to the city. It was convenient to be transportation because I never had to use the bus.

On my way out I found out Bumblebee was alive, so that was good. If I remember I should send him a get well soon card, because I did accidentially send him to the hospital in the first place lol poor guy.

 _Meanwhile in the sky..._

A red and blue bird flew above the clouds and landed on a secret floating base. It hoped around and chirped before it was picked up by a hand that was also red and blue.  
"Tweet" the bird said, and a beautiful mysterious laugh rang out through the noon.

(But I didn't know any of that because that was a different pov heh)

To be continued...

A/N; Starting on chap 4, but favs and reviews will get it here faster


End file.
